The Fox and the Bear
by TheDarkWeapon
Summary: *Yes I know the name sucks I'm sorry I couldn't come up with anything good* Foxy never cooperates with any of the others at Freddy's, but maybe he could find a friend in Freddy. (Yaoi, Lemon)


(***DISCLAIMER***, in this version of my story, to give them the ability to partake in intercourse, Freddy and Foxy are altered from their original form to give them a fleshy body instead of a mechanical one.)

Freddy stood on the stage again, with Chica and Bonnie, like he had done every day since his creation. His paws ached like hell. It was 11 PM, he had been holding himself in this position for hours, and it was exahsting… all he wanted to do was lay down and rest, hell, go do something else.

Luckily for him and his friends, it wasn't long to wait till finally, 12 AM came. Freddy began to walk about, every time he sensed a camera being used, he would freeze, making sure not to let it see him moving. He knew the security saw him, but staying still kept the bastard guessing, so he could roam without being tracked as easily.

Soon enough Freddy was passing Pirates Cove on the way to the security room. He hoped maybe, that he could get the drop on the dumbass behind that counter, and they could finally roam freely, at least until management got a new sucker.

As he walked by however, he heard soft scraping coming from the curtain behind him. Freddy paused. Was that… Foxy? The anthro-bear walked over to the curtain, opening it up and walking into the room. There, crumpled in the corner, grinding his hook against the floor, was Foxy. Freddy approached carefully, he knew Foxy was unpredictable.

"F-Foxy?" he asked hesitantly. "Are you ok?"

"Go… Away…" he said in between scrapes.

"Hey come on Foxy… if you're angry, would you like to talk about it? Just a little?" he said, sitting down next to him, but at a safe distance.

"Nooo…" he groaned, turning away. "I don't wanna talk, I don't wanna do anything right now except kill…"

Freddy frowned and stared at him. Foxy was a ruthless killer, and craved blood. The anthro-fox had always been different than the others. He never sang with the group, he never talked to them unless he needed to, he would shut everyone out. However, Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie all knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was broken inside. What he craved was violence and death, they all did, but he did more than anyone else.

When management continued to send in security, over and over, to keep them locked up, it drove him up the wall. The same routine, the same crap, to kill what often was pretty much the same guy, some no good teenager who had gotten this job because he wasn't good enough for anything else.

"Hey Foxy…" Freddy said, putting an arm on his shoulder, against his better judgement. "Maybe it's time you started talking to me and the others. If we worked hard enough we could get out of here."

"I don't want your help…" he growled, not looking away from sharpening his hook. "You'd slow me down."

Freddy stared at Foxy for a moment, watching as he sat there, his handsome face, pretty soft fur, that hot, badass eye patch, his tattered and worn pants, the cuts and scraped on his skin from misuse, he was a rugged, and hot guy… Freddy didn't know what he was thinking, but he knew that he wanted to be more than friends with him. Slowly, he rubbed the anthro-fox's shoulder.

"Hey Foxy…" he asked slowly.

"What Freddy…" he growled, still not looking up.

"You should really pay more attention to the people around you."

"What do you m-"

Foxy was cut off, as Freddy kissed him deeply, running his paws down the fox's matted fur, holding him around the back.

Foxy was stunned, too stunned to even struggle, he just went limp and let it happen, eventually though he found himself kissing back, his tongue moving in and out of Freddy's mouth, while Freddy's did the same to him.

The anthro-fox didn't understand. He never liked Freddy like this… it was too strange, too bizzare but… it felt right, ohhh it felt so so right… He kissed with a deeper passion, locking tongues with the anthro-bear and fighting him for dominance. However, Even though a fox is quick, the bear is stronger. Soon, Freddy had the fox under his complete control. Foxy moaned and relaxed, letting the star of the show take charge like usual.

Eventually they separated.

"What the hell… did you do that for?" Foxy asked, wiping his mouth, but smiling widely.

"Well…" Freedy replied sheepishly. "I don't know what came over me. I was just looking at you one minute and the next I just couldn't help myself. You were too cute…"

Foxy blushed and put his arms around Freddy, and this caused Freddy's member to harden. Foxy rubbed his tight ass on the throbbing meat and smiled a grin of razors, gripping the anthro-bear's shoulders.

"Maybe I could use a little help… see there's the itch that I think you could help me scratch Freddy…" he groaned in a lusty whisper.

"Yea… I bet I could." he responded, and pulled Foxy down onto his cock.

The Fox couldn't help but gasp as his insides were invaded, Freddy was huge, and it felt indescribable as his walls opened, it hurt a lot, after all his tight hole wasn't meant for this, but at the same time it felt amazing. As he got down to the bottom and their hips connected, Foxy yelped with pleasure as he felt the tip of his cock rub against Freddy's soft fur. He hadn't realized with the amazing pleasure he went through, but he had become hard as stone.

"So… you like Foxy…?" his new lover asked, wrapping his arms around Foxy's back.

"Yea… oh yea!" he groaned, slowly bouncing up and down.

Freddy couldn't believe how tight he was, he'd often thought about what sex would be like, and he didn't think it could have felt this good! Ohhhh he was throbbing inside of Foxy, and as the pirate fox rode him, he was surprised he hadn't cum already. That delicious heated pressure in his cock, it was amazing! Slowly the anthro-bear gripped his foxy little lover by the hips and helped move him faster.

Slowly but surely, they felt the heat of an orgasm rise inside of them, Foxy's was far more pronounced though, instead of Freddy's feeling of pressure in his cock, Foxy felt like his through his entire lower half, burning, powerful pleasure, all growing to an incredible peak.

"Freddy… ohhh F-Freddy… Fuck fuck… ahhhhhh!" he moaned, clutching the anthro-bear's strong chest as he felt the pulses in Freddy's dick.

"Ohhhh Foxy your gonna make me… your gonna make me C-CUM!" he gasped, and held Foxy to him as his hot sticky seed came out, enough to fill a bucket.

The amazing warmth that ran through the anthro-fox was too much for him to endure, and he came hard, cum shooting from his member all over Freddy's chest.

"AHHH FUCK F-FREDDY!" he gasped, collapsing against the hard chest of his new lover.

The singing bear slowly petted Foxy's head, gently lulling him into sleep and then pulling out. He was sure that tonight, the security worker wouldn't see them tonight. He and his new lover would be far to busy fucking till the sun came up, literally.


End file.
